Usuario:ElDekuGamer
Sobre mí Hola y bienvenido a mi perfil, soy Deku. Un pseudo-Youtuber y creador de contenido diverso en mi página de Facebook. Me uní como usuario al Wiki el día 16 de Julio de 2019, pero lo llevo visitando desde el año 2012 con el objetivo de aprender sobre mi saga favorita, The Legend of Zelda. Cuento con un canal de Youtube y página de Facebook ligada al mismo, ambas redes dedicadas principalmente a The Legend of Zelda y otros videojuegos. Actualmente mantengo una alianza/amistad con el Discord de Zelda Wiki y el administrador King Mememes. Mi sagas favoritas son: # The Legend of Zelda # Super Smash Bros. # Dark Souls # Metroid # Fire Emblem Mis juegos favoritos de Zelda son: # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass # The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Amistades * Gamer Engineer: Con los chicos de esta página nos conocimos en un grupo de facebook sobre Zelda, llevamos cerca de 4 años siendo amigos y los aprecio bastante. Junto a ellos, he podido salir adelante en el medio de los videojuegos en general y la saga Zelda. * King Mememes: Uno de los administradores de Zelda Wiki, llegó un día a mi página de Facebook hablándome sobre una teoría que él había escrito en el Wiki. En ese momento, sin querer (se había perdido la notificación) acabé ignorándole de primeras xD, para luego, pasado un tiempo, me volviese a hablar con el fin de conformar la alianza Zelda Wiki x elDekuGamer. Esa alianza acabó marcando el inicio de una pequeña amistad entre zelderos que si bien, no lleva mucho tiempo, espero perdure porque me cae bien el weón UwU * Staff de elDekuGamer: En la página de Facebook no trabajo solo. La gente que me ayuda con el contenido de la página: #ElGanon, #Kafei, #Brendan y #Kruleh, a pesar de que algunos no sean tan activos últimamente, los considero buenos amigos y les agradezco bastante que me hayan ofrecido su ayuda con la página, muchos de sus memes, vídeos, etc, fueron muy exitosos y me ayudaron bastante a crecer dentro del medio. Mi historia con The Legend of Zelda Mi primera vez que toqué un juego de Zelda, fue allá por el año 2010. Un tío me pasó un CD con una recopilación gigante de roms de Super Nintendo y un emulador (que en ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que era), entre esos roms, venía The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Teniendo tan solo 9 años y el juego en inglés, me dispuse a jugarlo. Ya existía una partida que iba por el inicio del juego, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo logré conseguir las botas de pegaso y completar la primera mazmorra, de ahí nunca más volví a jugarlo hasta mucho después. Llegamos al año 2011, mi primo como regalo de navidad recibe una Nintendo 3DS con el juego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. Al principio, al juego no le tomé mucha importancia, pero a medida que fuimos avanzando (lo jugábamos juntos al comienzo), el juego me fue gustando cada vez más. La sensación de explorar, descubrir algo nuevo, llegar a zonas desconocidas, el sistema de juego, todo el arte del mismo, me terminó enamorando de Ocarina of Time. Tanto fue mi gusto, que llegó un punto donde me puse a investigar por mi cuenta sobre lo que era The Legend of Zelda, me enteré del nombre del protagonista "Link", supe que existía una secuela llamada Majora's Mask y de la existencia de Skyward Sword que había salido ese mismo año para el Wii y Twilight Princess. Luego de poco menos de 1 año jugando a Ocarina of Time e intentándolo completar al máximo, decidí averiguar cómo jugar a Majora's Mask. No existía la posibilidad de jugarlo en Nintendo 3DS, recién era 2012 y no tenía consolas de Nintendo, solo contaba con mi laptop y un PlayStation 2. Investigando en Internet descubrí sobre los emuladores y las roms, descargué Majora's Mask y el emulador Project 64. Comenzó una nueva era para mí, como pude terminé Majora's Mask, no al 100%, pero si intenté lograr lo máximo posible dentro del videojuego. Todo esto fue escalando de más en más, investigaba leyendo todo lo posible, entrevistas, artículos, noticias, y también videos en Youtube. Un gran referente fue el canal Templo del Tiempo, el cual me sirvió en gran medida como complemento para seguir aprendiendo sobre la saga. El año 2012 acabé dos juegos, Majora's Mask y The Minish Cap. Leyendo noticias me enteré de rumores de un posible remake de A Link to the Past para el 3DS, el cual acabó siendo el maravilloso A Link Between Worlds. Entonces el año 2013, pedí como regalo de cumpleaños mi propia Nintendo 3DS, la cual me llegó con el juego Mario Kart 7. Junté dinero, esperé al 22 de Noviembre y compré de salida A Link Between Worlds, mi primer juego físico y original de la saga. Seguí jugando más juegos, intercalando entre consolas y emuladores, hasta adquirir un gran conocimiento sobre la saga en general. Un conocimiento que, por supuesto, aún está en crecimiento y espero siga así un largo tiempo más. El último juego que acabé fue Breath of the Wild en Wii U, consola que compré exclusivamente para jugar al juego en mayo del 2018, ya que, en mi país el Nintendo Switch llegó a un precio algo elevado para mi poder adquisitivo de ese entonces. Cabe destacar, que a pesar de que BOTW fue el último Zelda que terminé, no he acabado todos los juegos de la saga, pero, sí los he jugado todos xD. Por lo que, mi aventura no acaba aquí y seguiré en ella por un buen tiempo más.